If I Were Brave
by Namara Jane Knight
Summary: Danny hears a song that motivates him to say something that he has been wanting to say for a while to a very special someone.


_Hello there everyone! I decided to do another songfic...yes another. I was looking up inspirational songs, again, found this one. Please read!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS PLOT LINE! BUTCH HARTMAN OWNS DANNY PHANTOM AND JANA STANFIELD OWNS THE SONG!_

* * *

><p><strong>What would I do if I knew<strong>

**I could not fail?**

My head perked up at the lines. I was sitting in my room, listening to the radio while doing homework. I hadn't really been listening, but my ears seemed to want to hear this.

**If I believed would the wind**

**Always fill up my sail?**

Believe in what?

**How far would I go**

**what could I achieve**

**Trusting the hero in me  
><strong>

I trust myself, don't I? I kind of have to. _Do I really though?_

**If I were brave**

**I'd walk the razor's edge**

**where true believers**

**dare to tread**

**and never lose faith**

**even when losing my way**

**What step would I take today**

**if I were brave?**

I already walk the razor's edge day in and day out. What would do? Maybe I would finally tell Sam how I feel about her...

**What would I do today**

**if I were brave?**

**What would I do today**

**if I were brave?**

**What would I do today**

**if I were brave?**

**What would I do today**

**if I were brave?  
><strong>

I honestly don't know.**  
><strong>

**What if we're all meant to do**

**what we secretly dream?**

Then I wouldn't have to worry about a lot of things, and then again I would. Do nightmares count as dreams?

**What would you ask**

**if you knew you could have anything?**

I would ask for there to peace in everyone's lives, but that would never happen. Not even if I wished it to Desiree's face. Not even she could give me that.

**Like the mighty oak sleeps**

**in the heart of a seed**

**are there miracles in you and me?**

Maybe, I don't know. Wow, I don't know a lot of things. I guess there could be miracles in us all. I survive being blasted by ectoplasm and electricity, therefore creating Danny Phantom. Maybe that was the miracle within me...

**If I were brave**

**I'd walk the razor's edge**

**where true believers **

**dare to tread**

**and never lose faith**

**even when losing my way**

**what step would I take**

**today if I were brave?**

**If I refuse to listen **

**to the voice of fear**

**would the voice of courage**

**whisper in my ear?**

Yes, it would. I don't listen to fear's voice and courage instead comes in to give me advice. I still don't know what I'd do if I were brave though.

**If I were brave**

**I'd walk the razor's edge**

**where true believers dare to tread**

**and never lose faith**

**even when losing my way**

**What step would I take today**

**if I were brave?**

**What would I do today**

**if I were brave?**

**What would I do today**

**if I were brave?**

**What would I do today**

**if I were brave?**

I still don't know. At that moment, Sam and Tucker came into my room only to find me staring at the radio.

"You OK, dude?" Tuck asked.

I turned to look at them both and answered, "I'm going to be brave today and say this; I love you Sam, there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sam looked taken aback by this. Her surprise soon turned into joy and she ran over to me and threw herself in my arms. "Of course I will!"

I kissed her softly and twirled her around. Then remembered Tucker was in the room. We turned to look at him. He was just standing there, dumbfounded at what he just witnessed. He finally jerked out of his reverie and said, "Well it's about time! I need to find all the people I made bets with, I have about three hundred dollars to collect off you two-Ah!" He screamed as Sam lunged at him and proceeded to chase him out the door and down the stairs.

I shook my head, I know what I did that day I was brave. I won't forget it, because it started a whole new life for Sam and me.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's my second romance fic! It isn't exactly romance I guess, but you get the point. LOL so tell me what you think! I was going to put this on my challenges page, but I couldn't help myself and just had to this because the plot just wouldn't get out of my head. Anyway, review please!<em>

Namara Jane Knight


End file.
